Gene's Surprise Party
by Damian Lacombe
Summary: Gene, the first multi expression emoji is being hailed as the hero that saved Textopolis in the film, The Emoji Movie. Now, a couple of years after the events of the film, Gene is going to be surprised when Jailbreak is on her way to prepare Gene's first surprise party at the Textopolis Stadium. Heartwarming and Funny at the same time.
1. Part I: Prologue

**_GENE'S SURPRISE PARTY_**  
 ** _A Emoji Movie Short Story by Damian Lacombe_**

 ** _The most important invention in the history of communication... Emojis._**

 ** _\- Gene, The Emoji Movie_**

If only i have seen it all the way through Textopolis, i would have saw that rounded building which is a circle shaped stadium. But it was not any other stadium, it was a place where this leads to their cubes. The cubes are the way to make the emojis appear on the phone through the text message, so they can either impress someone with one unique emoji... Gene. Gene was one of the first emojis that can do multiple expressions instead of one, but before he became a hero, he was called as a "malfunction" by a smiling emoji, Smiler. His regular job was being a "meh" emoji, but when he messed up in a accident at the Textopolis building, he was in trouble, like a fugitive. But when he became a meh after a help from Jailbreak and Hi-5. He, Jailbreak, Hi-5, and everyone realized that Gene can be anything he want to impress the owner Alex's girlfriend. So, in a miracle, he saved everyone and everything inside the phone itself. He became the very first multi expression emoji in Alex's phone. Now, a couple of years after that, it is going to be a surprise for him. Here is Gene's story.

As Gene was still working at the Textopolis building, he was hailed as the new popular emoji as his portrait was shown at the hallway of the Textopolis meeting room. Gene was at his home, with his parents Mel Meh and Mary Meh still impressed with Gene for his heroic fame and approval of being the very first "multi expressive" emoji. Gene was resting in his room as the sun starts to set into the night at Textopolis, right after the very successful job he had worked into, his blood, sweat and tears that worked into his great and caring job. Out of nowhere, his face chat wristwatch was ringing and he realized it was Jailbreak, trying to call him. Apparently, he had received the wristwatch as a gift from Jailbreak after his first week working at Textopolis.

" **Hi, Jailbreak. What are you doing today?** "

" **I am preparing you a surprise party at the Textopolis stadium.** "

" **Wow, that is great. I also had a pretty good day of my job too as well.** "

" **I know that, you were doing great at there. I am proud of you.** "

" **Thank you, i will see you there when it is ready.** "

" **Alright, i will also see you too. Bye.** "

Gene felt so happy in his whole life as he realized that there is a party at the stadium. Mel knocked the door and in a expected surprise, he opened the door in a his proudness expression.

" **Gene, i have good news for you.** "

" **Yes, i know that one. Jailbreak is preparing a surprise party at the Textopolis stadium.** "

" **That is the good news i was going to tell you as well.** "

" **Exactly, are you also going with Mary Mel as well? Because i was thinking that if she is coming with you too.** "

" **You bet. I'll really be proud of you.** "

" **Do you think that we should go to a special place before we are ready?** "

" **That is a good idea. But how?** "

" **Well, Jailbreak will notify me when it is ready.** "

" **Thank goodness.** "

And this is how the adventure begins... for my surprise party. I hope i see Jailbreak (Also known as Princess Linda) and the others in the Textopolis stadium.

 **TO BE CONTINUED TO...**

 **PART II:**

 **THE SPECIAL PARTY AT THE CITY...**


	2. Part II: The Special Party a the City

_**GENE'S SURPRISE PARTY**_

 **PART II: THE SPECIAL PARTY AT THE CITY**

As Gene got ready with his parents, Mel and Mary Meh, to go out in order to visit a very special place, there was a sudden burst of cheers and parades made for Gene as a celebration. Gene was surprised when he saw thousands of emojis cheering for him like if it was some kind of a party for either a prince or a princess. Steven started to ask Gene as they stood in front of the door.

" **Excuse me, Gene. Where are you and your parents going to before the party?** "

" **I think we might go to some place to visit before we get to the stadium.** "

" **That is a good idea. Wow! Gene always get pretty good ideas.** "

" **Well, should we get to the Textopolis stadium before the party starts, Mel?** "

" **Of course, but what room should we go to visit?** "

" **Is the Loser Lounge a good place to visit, because i have been there before with my best friend, Hi-5. I really like to know that?** "

" **Yes, you can actually visit the Loser Lounge.** "

" **Thank you all, we will see you when the party starts.** "

So, they started taking a long walk towards the Textopolis stadium as the night started to begin the celebration. The music, the emojis that worked hard into the parades, and the big balloons that filled up the streets of Textopolis, it felt like it was the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade in New York, but with emojis and the celebration centers on the one year anniversary of Gene's job of being the very first multi-expression emoji. Gene and his parents were enjoying the celebration in the streets as they were almost close to the building, and they are also enjoying the lives of each other and Gene himself. Gene couldn't been so happy in his whole life until now.

As they were at the front doors of the Textopolis stadium, they pushed the doors open and entered. Jailbreak (or Princess Linda) was still working at the party and decided to see Gene and his parents as the party was in the working stage at the center of the building. Jailbreak was happy when they saw Gene, Mel and Mary coming in to visit the Loser Lounge.

" **What are you doing here, are you going to a special place?** "

" **Of course, i would like for me and my parents to visit the Loser Lounge.** "

" **No problem, you can go there before the time is right to start to party with surprises that you will love. Trust me, you will adore it.** "

" **Alright. See you then, Jailbreak.** "

So they started to enter the Loser Lounge, which is a place where the emojis that were no longer popular or used worked and stayed there. This is where Hi-5 used to be in, as he used to be the least popular emoji until the adventure with Gene and Jailbreak that let him back into the cubes with the other emojis. This is also where Smiler is at. Before she was in the Loser Lounge, she was the supervisor of the Textopolis stadium as she was the very first emoji. But then, she was going to erase Gene for being called a malfunction after the incident when Gene started making other faces other than the "Meh" emoji. She sent out her bots to get Gene and delete him, but with his friends, they stopped her plan and she was sent to the Loser Lounge.

So, as they entered it, it looked the same as it did when Hi-5 showed Gene the place. It has the same design of the room with some of the emojis playing Go Fish, the others play a game that is Pong, the very first arcade game that was made by Atari, and the others probably danced because there is a disco ball emoji on the roof of the place. But the new addition of the place is a new hallway in case of emojis want to have a room to visit, so Gene, Mel and Mary was the first ones to go in there.

As they entered the hallways in the Loser Lounge's new rooms, it reminded him of the hotel rooms from the 1980 Stanley Kubrick film, The Shining. In fact, it does look like the same rooms and hallways as it was when one of the emojis watched it in the darkness as a challenge for the emojis to watch a scary film in the dark, just for giggles.

" **Excuse me for a second, Mom and Dad. Can i take a little tour of these hallways?** "

" **Sure you can, Gene. But make sure you're back before the party starts.** "

Gene starts to walk into the hallways, then into one of the rooms with a fireplace and a typewriter. Gene thought it was strange because he never saw a typewriter before. He started going downstairs to go close to the typewriter and he saw some words on a piece of paper. It reads " **NO EMOJIS AND NO FRIENDS MAKES JACK GO CRAZY** ", it actually repeats on the same sheet of paper as Gene started to pull out every single sheet of paper out of the typewriter. Suddenly out of nowhere, a voice spoke out of the darkness.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED IN..._**

 ** _PART III..._**

 ** _THE FLIGHT OF THE KILLER_**


	3. Part III: The Flight of the Killer

**_GENE'S SURPRISE PARTY_**

 ** _PART III: THE FLIGHT OF THE KILLER_**

As the voice spoke out of nowhere, Gene was scared big time as he had never been scared since he was chased by the AV bots, sent by Smiler.

Gene started to talk to the person in the shadows, as he is felling fear in himself, which he changed his expression to a scared one.

"Who is it! Show yourself, please!"

Then suddenly, a person started to come out of the shadows.

His name is Jack Torrance, the same person that chased Wendy in The Shining.

He had either black or brown on him, a little beard, and typical clothing.

To Gene himself, he had never been so terrified in his life ever since his adventure with his friends.

Jack started to talk in the same creepy tone.

"Well, No emojis and no friends... makes... Jack go... crazy..."

"I do not want to fall for that, never!"

"DON'T MIND IF I DO!"

Jack started to go crazy, as he started to make crazy noises like Homer Simpson and moving like a psychopath.

"A-BLAH A-BLAH A-BLAH A-BLAH! I will get you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gene grabbed a baseball bat, and started to wave it against Jack as he started to walk away from him.

"I warn you, i will hit you with this baseball bat, and you will be sorry!"

Jack started to feel sarcastic tones inside of himself.

"Good, if you do that, i will be back and i will chase you with my axe! How would you love that! Huh! HHOOWW WWOOUULLDD YYOOUU LLOOVVEE TTHHAAAAAATTT!"

Gene started frantically going upstairs, as he holds the baseball bat at the same time. He started to wave the bat faster and harder.

"I will get my loving axe into your soul! I will boil you and finally cook you up! Like a lobster! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But, as Jack finished talking, Gene smashed Jack on the face with the baseball bat.

Jack started falling down onto the ground, feeling like he had been dreaming in his whole life.

"Good, i will hide and he won't get me again. Stay down, you sucker!"

Then, Gene started to run back into another room and entered the bathroom.

There, he started locking the door and grabbed his emoji knife with him in case Jack comes back.

Jack, was still on the floor as Gene was running to the bathroom.

Suddenly, Jack woke up with a bang and he immediately started to go bonkers as he grabbed his axe.

"HUHUHAHAHA! This emoji will love my awesome power of this axe! He will indeed! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He started walking upstairs and into the hallways as he holds his axe in one hand.

In the bathroom, Gene was relieved as he rested for a couple of seconds. He started saying this:

"Phew, thank god! I have gotten away from that psychopath who tried to go crazy-"

"I heard it, emoji! I am coming for you!"

Jack was hearing Gene, which was coming from the bathroom in the room.

"YAAAH! He found me again! Can this get any more creepy than this!"

Jack was coming in the room, and faced the bathroom.

Then, he started to knock the door with his fingers.

"Little emojis, little emojis, Let me come in..."

Gene started to feel fear even more as Jack was saying those words.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin..."

"Oh, no. Please sir-"

"Then i'll huff..."

"Come on, please don't kill me-"

"Then i'll puff..."

"No, for the love of emojis!"

"Then i'll blow the house in!"

"NOOO!"

Then, Jack started smashing the front bathroom door with his axe as Gene started screaming bloody murder, either in front of his parents or his friends.

"NOO! PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Then as Jack finally smashed the other part of the door, he placed his face in the destroyed hole on the door and yelled out his famous lines.

"Heeeeeeere's JOHNNY!"

Gene grabs his emoji knife, just as Jack started to grab the door knob inside the room.

"Take this, you psychopath!"

Gene slashed his knife on Jack's hand, as he started howling in pain.

"I'm getting out of this place!"

Gene unlocked the door and opened it, busting and throwing Jack into the bed as Gene started dashing out of the hallways.

His mother, Mary, saw Gene running out of the hallways, as she started to talk.

"Gene, where you going?"

"I'm getting out of this crazy hallway!"

"Wait, the party is not started yet!"

"Take me to our room then, mom."

"Alright, my sweetie."

Then, Gene started to enter his room in fear.

He started to see through his windows, it was a beautiful night with many parades stormed through the streets of Textopolis.

"I can't believe i was chased by that psychopath, with a axe! He almost killed me!"

Mel started to talk to Gene.

"Really, Gene. I don't know what your talking about?"

"That psychopath, it was Jack. He was going crazy and he was breaking the bathroom door in that other room with his axe, and almost threatened me big time!"

Gene started to breathe frantaclly as he was still scared, but his parents calmed him down slowly.

"But, that won't ruin my surprise party. It was almost a chase, big time!"

Then, a beep suddenly popped out of his wristwatch.

"It must be Jailbreak!"

As he started answering, Jailbreak came on the screen and talked to Gene.

"Okay, Gene. The party is ready. Now, you and your parents can come now."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **IN PART 4...**_

 _ **THE PARTY HAS STARTED...**_


	4. Part 4: The Party Has Started

**_GENE'S SURPRISE PARTY_**

 ** _PART 4: THE PARTY HAS STARTED_**

As Jailbreak has announced to Gene that the party is ready, His parents and Gene himself started to get ready to go out of the room and into the Textopolis text room.

This was a huge sign of relief, after Gene's experience of being chased by Jack Torrance.

Mel was very surprised about Jailbreak's announcement and started to follow Gene as well.

"This is going to be a big blast."

"Totally, Dad."

"Oh... My sweetie is going to a surprise party with us. This is going to be wonederful."

So they got out of the hallway and into the Loser Lounge place, where they saw Smiler (who she still has her braces, after she broke her tooth since the bot fell on her).

Smiler started to talk in her teeth braces.

"What are you doing, malfunction?"

"We are going to my surprise party at the Text place."

"Oh, that is indeed surprising."

"Of course."

"Well, see you then if you come back here."

"Alright, then."

Gene, Mel, and Mary started to go out of the Loser Lounge and finally, the colorful lights are showing up as if there had been fireworks before, while the party was in the works.

"Thank goodness you're here, Gene."

"You did all this for me. They are pretty nice colours."

"Of course, Gene. You love colors, so we made the place lit up with colors."

"Oh, i love you, Jailbreak!"

"I love you too, Gene!"

So, they and Jailbreak started to enter into the Text place.

The place was entirely pitch black, and it really made Gene and his parents hard to see in the darkness.

They also got bumped in some places, because it was too dark.

"Here is your seat, Gene."

"That is pretty nice that you put a seat for my party."

"Thank you, you are going to love it. Enjoy."

As she left, the light started to grow on the huge screen as Gene started the see the brightness.

Then, the tunnel of lights started to zoom in, as the colorful images flashed in his eyes.

At first, Gene thought he was hallucinating when he started to see the tunnel, it was like he was dreaming in full speed ahead.

"The world of the smartphone all started with the big bang... The invention was started with companies like Google, and Apple."

He started seeing images of Steve Jobs, the CEO of Apple, the IPhone, the Android devices, and other apps that he really reconigized since his adventure.

"Then, the most inventive communication that has came to phones is emojis."

Gene started feeling very emotional, full of laughing, crying, and happy feelings all filled up Gene's body with honorness.

"The emojis were invented in Japan, back in 1999, when Shigetaka Kurita was inspired by weather icons, manga that showed stock icons, and lightbulb signifying inspiration. Thus, he created the first 180 emojis out of expressions and other icons. This includes faces, hearts, animals, building, and human emojis."

Gene was really satisfied with the information on how they (including Gene himself) were created.

"But this changed when one emoji has more than one expression. This emoji saved our town and the phone from deletion. And this emoji is becoming the most used and popular emoji in the phone. This emoji is Gene."

Gene was shocked when the announcer said his name in the presentation, he started to fell like he was going to be honoured.

"Gene became the hero of Textopolis, saving the phone with one emoji to this phone's owner, Alex. This emoji really impressed Addy, Alex's girlfriend and started a relationship with each other."

Gene started to cry tears, because he was touched by the honor that the presentation has given.

"We have honoured Gene as the Hero that saved Textopolis, and for a good reason. I love Gene, he was the one who really made me the princess that i am today. Gene, we will greet you with the biggest surprise of your live."

Gene realized that it was Jailbreak saying that she loves him.

It was true, he was loved by all emojis, including his married princess, Jailbreak.

Then, the screen went dark and the lights went up unexpectedly.

Gene was still in tears as he felt the warmness in his soul.

The emojis went up and cheered Gene as the surprise party has just started.

"I always believed in you, Gene."

Mel gives Gene a big and warming hug, and Mary kissed him in the cheek.

"You did this for me, everyone. I have never felt so honoured and so emotional in my whole life."

Gene was emotionally happy as everyone cheered for him, especially Jailbreak.

"Jailbreak, this is the best surprise party that you have ever made."

Jailbreak was warmed and gives Gene a hug and a kiss.

"Of course, we will always love you forever. You are the hero and the most popular emoji, since the poop emoji."

Poop started to talk to Gene.

"Gene, you are the very best. If the owner of this phone came in, he would be so proud of you."

"Thank you, Poop."

Unexpectedly, Hi-5 came in and started to hug Gene happily.

"Gene, you are my best friend and you will always be. Give me a high five."

As Gene heard it, Gene gives Hi-5 a big and amazing high five and to Jailbreak as well.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let the party get started!"

The party erupted in awesomeness, and every emoji started to do Gene's famous dance move, The Emoji Pop.

As the party started, Gene starts to dance in joy as the party grows wilder.

Gene will always remember the memory as the "best night of his life".

All was well.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _WRITTEN BY DAMIAN LACOMBE "JOY GENE"_**


End file.
